<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners in Crime by IncognitoDragonfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168602">Partners in Crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoDragonfruit/pseuds/IncognitoDragonfruit'>IncognitoDragonfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assault, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Gen, Handcuffs, Injury, Mystery Kids, Platonic Relationships, Police, jailbreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoDragonfruit/pseuds/IncognitoDragonfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itsuro is a criminal. Daitan's not a criminal, but she likes to think of herself as Chaotic Evil. They cross paths one day and get arrested together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partners in Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How.. the hell.. Did I end up in this situation?” The silver-haired girl asked, her hands cuffed and behind her. “Hah, this your first time? No worries, I’ve been arrested a million times before.” The bluenette explained, kicking his feet up on the desk as if he owned the place. </p><p>*earlier* </p><p>“Oof!” He exclaimed, wincing as he was being kicked. The man whose foot was currently in contact with the young boy’s ribs. “Fuck off, old man! I get paid to do that shit!” He exclaimed, then going back to squirming but failing to get away from his foot. “Just because you’re nine doesn’t mean you’re excused from commiting crimes!” The older man told him. The boy grunted. “13!” He corrected. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” Said a new voice, this time belonging to a girl. The man paused and looked at the young girl - probably a teenager. The boy on the floor jumped up, much to his body’s disapproval, and slammed himself into the man, knocking them both over. He scrambled to his feet and started to kick him in the face, his shoe getting bloodier every time he lifted his foot. </p><p>The girl watched him pound this man’s face in. She crossed her arms and looked at her wrist as if she was looking at a watch. </p><p>The boy stepped away, huffing. He smirked. He probably broke that guy’s face, score. He started to laugh then immediately quit, realizing he’d just been kicked in the ribs quite hardly a few moments ago. He brought a hand up to his ribs and winced. </p><p>“You good?” The girl asked. “Mhm.. He probably cracked a rib, but I’ll be fine..” He sat down on the alley floor. “Fucking asshole. Beating up a little kid.” She spat, approaching the now unconscious man and kicking him in the stomach. “Yo, what’s your name?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips and turning around. </p><p>“Itsuro,” he muttered. </p><p>“Cool,” she replied. “I’m Daitan.” </p><p>..And then the police showed up.</p><p>*now*</p><p>“Quick, we gotta get outta here before Shitface McGee comes back,” Itsuro muttered. Daitan nodded. She leaned her head towards him. “Here’s a bobby pin, can you pick your cuffs behind your back?” She asked. Itsuro made a ‘hmm’ and picked the bobby pin out of her hair with his teeth, trying not to get any hair in his mouth in the process. </p><p>He dropped it over his shoulder and leaned forward, catching it with his hand and attempting to pick the lock on the stupid things. Eventually, they came loose and they both shared a silent victory. Itsuro picked up the pin and started to pick Daitan’s cuffs, this time much faster since he could see what he was doing. </p><p>“Here, we’ll kick in that window.” He said, pointing to a window at the other side of the room. </p><p>..Unfortunately, they were both too short to reach the window, so they had to use a chair. Daitan climbed on top of the chair and started pounding on the window, but to no avail. </p><p>“Here, give me something heavy from on the desk.” She told her blue-haired companion. He nodded and looked at the desk for something they could use to bash the window in, and he picked up a lamp and unplugged it, tossing it to Daitan so she could try to break the glass. </p><p>She started to crack the window a bit, until she got impatient and told Itsuro to do it. Eventually the glass broke, and Itsuro started to climb out of the window. Considering how he’d been beaten up earlier, it sure as hell would’ve been impossible to do if he were any older or fatter. Daitan climbed out after him. Now’s all they had to do was climb the fence.. </p><p>They sneaked around the jail for things they could stand on to make climbing the 10 foot high fence any easier. The two found a dumpster and pushed it to the fence, helping each other up and over the fence, careful of barbed wire, which they both inevitably cut themselves on. </p><p>Jailbreak successful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>